


hook, line, and sinker.

by Wolpentiger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolpentiger/pseuds/Wolpentiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat receives a pleasant surprise while playing with some crabs on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hook, line, and sinker.

Karkat was on the beach, he was playing with a couple of crabs that were wandering around where he heard his name, or something resembling him name.  
“Krabcatch!” Feferi was running towards him, waves lapping at her legs.  
Karkat got up and waved awkwardly “Hey Feferi!” he said while the crabs scuttled away.  
When Feferi reached Karkat she hugged him tightly.  
He smiled and returned the hug “hey! Nice to see you Feferi, what’s up?”  
She led Karkat to the surf “Oh not much, feeding my lusus, hanging out with Eridan, the usual. What aboat you?”  
“Nothing really, I’ve just helped Kanaya with some of her sewing projects, and I think that’s it” He said while the sat in the wet sand.  
“Oh, that sounds reely fun! Think I could tag along some day?” Feferi grabbed a seashell that floated up to them.  
“Shore” Karkat responded while trying to keep a straight face “I was thinking aboat a way to escape the glubbing roetine, and I codn’t have thought of such a krilliant idea!”  
As soon as he finished they both burst out in laughter.  
“Oh, cod Krabcatch! You’re getting reely good at this!” she said while catching her breath.  
“Well” Karkat had finally caught his breath “I’d do schooner or later, I been pracfishing with the best!”  
Feferi smirked and slid closer to him “oh yeah? Whale that’s nice to hear!”  
Karkat slung his arm over her shoulder “whale you’re dolphinitely the best there is!”  
“Aww!” Feferi blushed a bit “I’m glad you’re alwaves there for me Krabcatch, I codn’t wish for a betta frond!”  
Karkat got up and helped Feferi “Well let’s get going!”  
“Huh? Where are we going Krabcatch?” She asked while Karkat led her inland.  
Karkat grabbed her hand “Didn’t you say you wanted to sew something? Kanaya said I could use her sewing machine anytime I wanted. Oh and let’s lay off the puns, my sides hurt from laughing so glubbing much!”  
Feferi smiled “Ok, but only for you Krabcatch!” she said while giggling a bit  
When they reached Kanaya’s hive she wasn’t there, but Karkat was sure she wouldn’t be mad if used her sewing machine for a while.  
“Wow, look at all these nice fabrics!” Feferi exclaimed while looking through a rack of greens and blues.  
“I know, pretty fucking amazing” Karkat responded while jumping to reach a glossy pink fabric.  
Karkat kept gathering different hues of pink and black, while Feferi kept looking amazed at the sheer number of materials Kanaya had.  
Before Feferi even noticed, Karkat had finished sewing a black and fuchsia dress fit for royalty.  
He tapped Feferi’s shoulder and smiled shyly “for you dear” He said while holding out the beautiful strapless dress  
“Wow Krabcatch!” she exclaimed while grabbing it “It’s beautiful!”  
Karkat gave her a modest smile “it’s nothing, really. And I thought this would be a great chance to make our matespritship official!”  
“Sure Karkat!” she hugged him tightly and gave him a long passionate kiss.


End file.
